Two Lives Saved and a Love Found
by sunshineforever13
Summary: Who would have known that all it took to bring Olivia and Elliot together would be 2 orphaned children? Summary sucks...story is better Review please!
1. Chapter 1

She was happy that this was all over. She could finally go home and sleep.

"Ahhh, sleep," she thought. There was nothing in the world that sounded better than that.

But little did Amelia Renson know that what happened over the past few days was going to change her life forever.

Chapter 1

Four days earlier

Amelia woke to the same nightmare as she had that whole week. But this time instead of her mother's body covered in blood, it was her own. Amelia's mother had been brutally murdered the day before, and so far the police haven't got any suspects. It haunted her that her mother's killed was still out there and could kill again.

But Amelia wasn't going to let her mother's killer be all she thinks about that day. It was Tuesday, her first day of high school in New York City. Amelia knew that her mother would never let a thought like that ruin her first day of high school.

Amelia was an average freshman girl. She wasn't too tall, but she wasn't the smallest. She had an A+ average, but she wasn't the type of girl to brag about it. She had her handful of friends, who she would talk to about her 3 year old brother and who was going out with who. She was mostly quiet otherwise, only talking to a teacher when she had to. All in all her life at school was just fine. But the same can't be said for her life at home.

Michael, her 3 year old brother, was, well, something. He was the total opposite of his big sister and more. He was always getting into fights at day care and at home. He could never sit still or be quiet. When every Amelia asked her mother why he was such a trouble maker, she would always answer "Don't worry, he'll grow out of it."

As for her father, well, she never knew him. He left when she was an infant. So really, Michael was her half-brother. Her step father was realitively nice. But he always would come home drunk or high, making him the person to avoid. Some nights when it was really bad, he would always try to hit Amelia or her mother. That was when Amelia's mother would put her husband on the street for the night. But in the morning he would be standing at the front door, pleading for her to let him in. And because she was such a nice person, she would let him in.

But anyways, this Tuesday morning her step father was no where to be found. That made Amelia happy. "Today I only have to deal with Michael," she muttered to herself.

She dressed quickly, putting on the blouse that her mother gave her and a pair of jeans. Then she went on a man-hunt to get Michael into his shirt and pants. And as usual, he gave her a huge fit, saying that he didn't have to go to school. After about 10 minutes, Amelia had enough. She screamed at him, "Mother wouldn't be pleased with you! You could never behave when she was alive! Please behave for her now!"

When he heard what she said, he went silent. He then took the clothes out of her hand and went to his room. Amelia knew that what she said hurt him.

When he came out, Amelia had already packed his lunch and had his coat in her hand. He took the coat and lunch, and then they both walked in silence out the door of the apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the 16th precinct, Detective Olivia Benson and Detective Elliot Stabler just called in two uniformed cops to pick up the latest victim's children from their schools. They had just gotten the call of the rape and murder of a young women yesterday night, and thought that it would be a better idea to pick up her kids in the morning, rather then getting them out of their beds.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So this is my first time writing a fan fiction. I love that people are reading my story, but so sort of suggestion would be great! I'm writing blindly, I only have a few chapters pre-written...and that need a whole lot of help so...suggestions are amazing!**

**Sorry for the long update time...I couldn't get to a computer...**

After Amelia walked Michael to his school, she headed for the high school. Lincoln High was a small school, located in the middle of Manhattan. Her mother had gone to this school, that was one of he main reasons why she enrolled there.

As she walked up to the front steps, she could hear her mother's voice in her head saying,"You'll do great, honey. All you have to do is believe in yourself." She could feel herself start to cry. "No," she thought. "I will not cry on my first day of high school." And with that thought, she choked back her tears as she entered her first class.

Her homeroom teacher was okay, Mrs. Andrews, and to her surprise her best friend, Melody, was there.

Melody moved to Manhattan last year. She and Amelia were instantly best friends. They would talk about everything. Siblings, boys, and teachers.

But this morning, Amelia was shocked to she Melody in that room. When they talked over the summer, she said that she didn't know wither or not she was going to go to Lincoln High. Her mother wanted her to go to the school closer to their apartment.

2nd and 3nd period where very uneventful. Amelia had already trouble in her math class. So by 4th period she wanted to just go home and sleep.

But in the middle of 4th period, history class, the classroom phone rang.

"Hello." Mrs. Russell said. Then she nodded, said thank you and hung up.

"Amelia Renson." She said. "Please go to the office with your belongings."

Damn it, Amelia thought. Going to the office with your supplies in the middle of class on the first day of school is not a good thing.

But she went anyway. As she walked though the empty halls, she could feel her palms starting to sweat. And by the time she got to the main office, she thought that her books were just going to fall out of her hand, her palms were so sweaty. But thanks goodness they didn't, because she would have made a complete fool of herself. In front of NYPD officers.

When Amelia saw their uniforms, she knew this meant trouble. Officers had already thoroughly questioned her family about her mother, what more could they want?

The first thing they said to her was "Get your stuff. We have a few more questions for you."

Amelia looked at the principle who was standing next to the officers. She nodded saying, "You stepfather has been notified. You may go with them."

So she went to her locker and got her things. When she got back to the office, the taller officer said, "Follow me. We have to take you to the station."

And the only thing Amelia could say was, "But I'm not under arrest, right?"

The two officers laughed and the shorter one said, "You're right, you are not under arrest."

* * *

The officers drove to the NYPD office in Manhattan. The whole ride was in complete silence, until the taller officer told Amelia, "Your brother and father are already here. I just thought I would let you know."

"Thanks," was all she could mutter.

When they got there, they lead her up stairs to the third floor. When the elevator doors opened she was all most knock over by a crying Michael.

"Amelia! The men took daddy away! They no say where his is! Please find him, Amelia! Pleaaaassssseeeeee!"

"Okay, Michael, just calm down. I'll find him."

She turned to the officers behind her, and gave them a look and said "Explain. Now."

"Whoa there kid. We just put in the interrogation room."

"You put him in an interrogation room? An interrogation room is for criminals not his father!"

"We never said he was a criminal!"

"But that is certainly what you are implying!"

And while Amelia and the officers were arguing, the detective on the Renson murder, Detective Benson, walked up behind Amelia.

"What is going on here?"

"Boss, we just got Amelia here and well..."

"Oh, you are Amelia. I'm Olivia. And I see you have met my colleagues. Why don't we finish this conversation in the playroom?"

"Okay, as long as he can come with me." She pointed to the sniffling Michael still embracing her.

"Of course," said the detective. "Follow me."

The playroom wasn't very big and it had two chairs small red across from a little table with crayons and pieces of paper on it. Amelia sat in one of the chairs, and instead of sitting in the other one, Michael plopped himself in her lap and started drawing on one of the papers.

"I'm sorry for the officer's behavior. They aren't really the children type..."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been so angry. But if you don't mind, I have a question. Why is his father in an interrogation room?"

"He isn't in any trouble, we just was going to ask him some questions. An the reason both of you came in is because we need to: A. Ask both of you questions and B. With your father in here, the law says you have to be either with Social Services or in here. And because Social Services pisses me off, and gives me tons of paper work, you're here."

"Oh. Okay. Now that makes sense. Can we start with the questions?"

"Sure. Now do you want Michael to be here? It questions may be, ummmm, sensitive for him."

"He can stay. He wouldn't know half of what we are saying anyway."

"Okay then. If you are sure. Do remember what your mother said that morning?" As the detective said this, she pulled out her notepad and pen.

As Olivia starting asking questions, her hearts went out to these poor children. She didn't want to bother these children any more, but she had to ask these questions. Tough questions. Not tough as in school tough, like questions that make you think. No, instead she was asking emotionally tough questions. The types of questions that you want to forget the answer forever. The ones were if you spend to much time thinking about, you might burst into tears. Those were the types of questions she was asking.

So naturally, at first Amelia answered the questions without having to think much. But as time passed, she had to think. She had to relive the moments that she wanted to forget. So after a while, she could feel the tears start to form in the corner of her eyes. And Olivia could sense, that with every question she asked, the tears would double. So after about 5 minutes of questions, she called quits. And when she did, Michael asked,

"Can we see daddy now? I miss daddy."

Liv replied with a moment of thought, "I guess so. I'll lead you to him."

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...sad face...**

**Thanks to jcena'sgirl557744 and Thura Nightingale for reviewing so far! It means a lot to me.**

Liv knew that she couldn't bring the children to their father without breaking a book full of rules. So instead she brought them to the observation room.

When they got to the observation room, she explained to the children that at the moment this is as close as they are able to get to their father. But as she said that, Amelia corrected her, saying, "His father, not mine. Never in a million years will I accept him as my father."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I don't realize you were so picky about it. I'll try to get it right this time. But can I ask you another question?"

"Well I can't stop you, can I?"

Live ignored the snarly comment and continued by asking, "Why are so mad when someone calls this man you father?"

"Because," Amelia said as she shifted Michael to her other hip, "he isn't my father. My father is still out there. And I still remember a little about him. He is the only person I consider my father."

"What happened to him? Because it isn't in your mother's file."

"I don't have a name for you, but he left when I was little. But I do recall that he would always take me to this one ice cream place. He would always get strawberry and I would get chocolate."

Then she went silent. Liv could tell that she hit a soft spot. She felt bad for this girl. She just lost her mother and she doesn't know who her father is. She was in the same boat. But her mother was a little bit more messed up in the head. So she told Amelia,

"I'm going to get my partner and Detective Munch to come in here with you guys."

* * *

Liv and Elliot walked into the interrogation room swiftly, and were careful not to slam the door, for fear of scaring Michael and Amelia. Elliot started asking Mr. Berthsaw questions about his wife, Madeline Renson. He answered them, and they both thought he was being truthful. But when Liv spoke up and asked where he was Thursday night, she could sense a lie coming.

And she was right. He told her that he was with Michael and Amelia, and they both knew that he was wrong. When Liv asked Amelia where her step father was that night, she said that she had no idea. She knew that Amelia was the one telling the truth, for she had no reason to lie about the day her mother died. She already had an alibi for that night.

She told Mr. Berthsaw that he was lying. He then did something that scared the children behind the glass. It also made the detectives jump. He reached across the table, and grabbed the Liv's hair a pulled it close to him. He screamed, "I didn't kill my wife!"

Liv gave a look to Elliot, who was turning red in the face and was about to blow on the prep for even coming close to his partner, sighed and said, "Well we weren't charging you for any crime. And I didn't say that you did kill your wife. But I could now charge you with assault of a police officer. So I highly suggest that you keep your hands to yourself." And when he didn't let go, she knew that she had to make herself even clearer. "In other words, let go."

At that remark he did get the message and let go of her hair. But he thought that because he yanked on her hair she would forget about asking him where he was Thursday night.

Nope. He was wrong. Elliot was still enraged by his little art there on his partner and wasn't letting it go anytime soon.

"Okay," Elliot said, "I am going to ask you this time. Where were you Thursday night? Oh and by the way, your children are listening to every word of the conversation. So unless you want my to put you in handcuffs in front of them, I suggest you answer me truthfully this time. And I will slam your face into that wall right behind you if you ever lay a finger on my partner again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Okay! I wasn't with them when my wife was killed. I was making a deal in the alley way on 6th street. I was there from about 5 to 9. The damn guy couldn't make up his mind."

"What were you making a deal on?"

"Ummmm, well, he was selling, ummm..."

"What was he selling?" Liv asked with more of an irritated voice this time.

"He was selling, cocaine. And if you are going to ask if anyone can verify that, he can."

"Well in order to do that I will need a name."

"He goes by Big Pete. I don't know any other name he goes by."

Elliot was now getting put up with this guy and was about to slam his face unto that wall when Liv asked the perp,

"Where can I find this guy?"

"He usually hangs out in the cafe on the corner of 6th and 43rd."

"Finally," Liv said under her breath. "Let's just hope he doesn't check out."

* * *

Liv and Elliot walked out of the interrogation room with confused thoughts. This man was the only lead in this investigation and he just gave her the slimmest piece of evidence ever. How in the world were they going to caught a killer with a name like Big Pete? They both knew this was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack.

Liv sighed. Amelia was not going to be happy that they didn't have anything to go on, and the detective knew she would have to pull an all-nighter. To find something to satisfy Amelia just a little so she would leave her alone. And she would also need to go on a man hunt for this Big Pete.

This was not going to be a good afternoon.

**I don't know how satisfied I am with this chapter but it was needed for the next part.**

**I won't be able to update as frequent when school starts, but I will try my hardest.**

**Please review, it will make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey peeps! thanks to jcena'sgirl557744 for reviewing! was hoping for more reviews...**

**this is the end of the chapters that are pre-written...so that along with school will not enable me to update fast...sorry**

**in this chapter there is a little E/O but nothing major...**

**here it is!**

"Okay, Fin and Munch. I know this isn't very good info, but it is all we have. The name we have is 'Big Pete.' I want you to find out everything you can about this guy. Go out on the streets if you have to. I want to be able to charge Mr. Berthsaw before he is able to flee the city."

As Liv and Elliot walked into the bullpen later that afternoon, she was swarmed by Fin and Munch, yelling about the coffee machine again, for the third time this week.

When they finally finished their melt down, they started to tell Liv and Elliot what they found.

"Well, for starters we know where he hangs out all of the time. Right in the alleyway near 1PP. He likes to mostly sell cocaine and some heroin. His real name is Matthew Giblet. He has a rap sheet about a mile long. He and about ten other guys can vogue that Mr. Berthsaw was with them when Madeline was killed."

Elliot sighed and said, "So we've got nothing. We're back to square one."

"No, we don't have nothing," Liv said. "We just have to figure out why she was out at the store at ten-thirty at night. El and I will go there to see if we can get anything out of the store owner. Munch and Fin, you guys go and talk to anyone that Madeline was associated with. She if anyone seems capable of raping and killing her."

Before Liv and Elliot left, Liv had to make sure that the Amelia and Michael were okay with staying at the precinct for a little while.

"Hey, Amelia?" Liv asked when she walked up to where she was sitting in the playroom, "El and I are going to go investigate a lead. I need you and Michael to stay here and if you need anything you can ask any of the officers outside the door. Kay?"

"Olivia?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah?"

"If it's not too much trouble, can you get Michael and I something to eat? We didn't eat anything this morning, and he gets kinda cranky when he doesn't eat."

"Of course, sweetheart. Is hot dogs okay with you? We'll pick them up on the way back."

"Hot dogs are fine. Thank you." Amelia then walked over to where Liv was standing and gave her a hug, which surprised Liv.

But nonetheless, Liv wrapped her arms around the teen and said into her ear, "You're welcome. I promise I'll keep you two safe."

When she finally let go, Liv walked over to where Michael was sitting, playing with some blocks and ruffled his hair before saying goodbye.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Liv and Elliot walked up to the store that Madeline was raped in. They walked into the store and was greeted by the familiar smell of dried blood and bleach. They heard someone scrubbing the floor, probably trying to clean Madeline's blood off the floor. They made their way to the back of the store, where CSU teams finished up this morning.

When the man scrubbing the floor heard them standing right above him, he looked up and said, "We've not open for business, if you didn't read the sign. You had to get out."

"No we don't," Elliot said as he pulled out his badge. "We're NYPD, Detectives Stabler and Benson. We need to ask you a few questions."

"Fine," the man grumbled. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters," Liv replied, "do you know this woman?" And she pulled out a picture of Madeline to she to the man.

"The women who died here? Yeah, I know her. She came in here all the time. If I remember correctly she had two kids, a teenager and a really little one. They were both well behaved compared to some other little brats that come in here."

"She came in here last night, right?" Elliot questioned with annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah. She came alone. And just before closing too. She went down this aisle. And after a few minutes, I left to go take a leak. And when I came back, she was dead on the ground."

"How long did it take you to 'take a leak'?" Liv asked not nearly as annoyed as her partner, but getting close.

"Okay, maybe I went out to roll a joint too. So about 8-10 minutes."

"So she was in your shop alone." Liv gave Elliot a look that said, what an idiot!

"Yeah she was. Maybe if I didn't take so long she would have been alive now. I feel so bad for those poor kids. Are they gonna be okay?"

Elliot turned to Liv and gave her a look that asked, should we tell him?

Liv looked at the store owner and then back at Elliot and nodded.

"They're a little shaken up, but other then that, hopefully they get over it," Elliot replied. "Sir, we're gonna need some contact info so that you can testify in court. And we are going to need the surveillance video from last night."

The man nodded, and they two exchanged information, as Liv grabbed the tape, then left.

"Well, that was a little more helpful," Liv said, trying to mask the sadness in her voice. They had barely anything to go on, as the surveillance system might have been over 5 years old. She was dying for some kind of big break, because she really wanted to help these kids find justice. "But before we look at this tape, I told Amelia we would get her and Michael hot dogs."

* * *

When Liv and Elliot arrived back at the precinct, they went directly back to the playroom where Amelia and Michael could be found. As they opened the door, they heard a little pair of feet run across the room towards them. Liv, who was holding the bag of hot dogs, anticipating what was going to happen, quickly gave the bag to Elliot, who almost dropped it, and bent down just in time to pick up a running Michael.

"Hey there buddy. How's it going?" Liv asked the energetic toddler.

"Livia! I hungry!" Michael screamed.

Liv laughed and said, "Well, we'll have to do something about that, huh?"

Michael started to chant "Food! Food! Fo-"

"Michael, you stop it right now! You are being very rude to Olivia," scolded Amelia.

"Sorry, Livia," Michael whispered, knowing he would be in trouble if he didn't say it.

"Oh, Michael it's okay," Liv told the child, "I thought it was very cute."

Elliot stood behind Liv, not saying a word, just watching this scene unfold. He was off in his own little world thinking about how good and happy Liv was with these kids. She deserves to be happy, he thought. I hope someday she could fulfill her dream of having kids. Maybe if she likes me back, we could have kids together. But wait Stabler, you don't even know that she loves you. Stop making fantasies that you know won't come true. But maybe I am right, maybe-

"El!" Liv said when she noticed he didn't give her the hot dog bag like she asked for. "Are you okay?"

"What? Um, yeah, sure. What did you ask me?" Elliot replied when he came back from outer space.

"El, I asked you for the hot dog bag, so I could feed these hungry children," she said as she started to tickle Michael in her arms.

"Oh. Here." He said as he handed the bag over.

Liv looked at him oddly as she gave a hot dog to Amelia then took Michael's out and started giving him small pieces. Elliot just shrugged his shoulders, before going out of the room to throw away the bag.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I didn't get like ANY reviews for the previous chapter, which really pissed me off. So in order to get the next chapter, I have to get at least 2 reviews. The only reason I gave you guys this one is I was feeling in a good mood. And I left this one on a cliff hanger just for you non-reviewers. So please review!**

**Also, I forgot to mention that the Stabler kids are as follows: Maureen is 26, Kathleen is 21, Dickie and Lizzie are 17, and Eli is 4. Elliot and Kathy have been divorced for 6 months and Elliot gets to see Dickie, Lizzie and Eli every other weekend.**

Olivia could tell something was up with Elliot. Yeah he stared off into space, we all do. But this time it was different. His expression kept changing, like he was having an argument, with himself. Why? Olivia thought. Why would he be doing that? What would he have to decide about at that point?

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by Michael saying, "Look Livia! All done!" He was holding his arms up like you would when saying "I don't know." So far this pose was the cutest Liv had ever seen on a child.

"Good job, buddy!" Liv told the child as Elliot walked in with two coffees and two water bottles. "Sweetie, can you go with El and wash your hands and mouth, please? I would like to talk to your sister alone."

"Okay, Livia!" Michael grabbed Elliot's hand and they walked to the men's room.

"What do you want to talk about, Olivia?" Amelia questioned once her brother and Elliot were out of ear shot.

"Did your mother ever go out at night before for groceries?"

"Not that I'm aware of. She would do the shopping after work around 6 or I would do it after school. And I just went that afternoon, so there would be no reason to go out. Why?"

"Your mother died in that grocery store. Was she supposed to be meeting anyone?"

"Not that I know. As a lawyer she does most of her meetings at her office. And during normal hours," Amelia replied. She tried to open the water bottle cap, but was having no success. Liv noticed the difficulty and held out her hand to open it. Amelia gave it to her, and Liv popped open the cap with ease making Amelia exclaim, "Why do they make these things so hard to open? I mean really is it necessary to put it on so damn tight? Oh, and thanks."

Liv chuckled and said, "I don't know why, sweetheart. And your welcome."

Just then Elliot walked back into the playtroom carrying a laughing Micheal on his shoulders.

"Melia! (cause he couldn't pronounce Amelia) Livia!" Michael yelled inbetween laughing, " look at me! I so tall!"

Olivia and Amelia just looked at each other and shock their heads.

"Yeah buddy we can see that," Olivia replied. "But El has to put you down now so I can talk to him."

Michael replied with sadness in his voice, "okay."

Elliot noticed this and said, "But don't worry, I'll only be a few minutes then I'll come right back. How does that sound?"

"Good!" Michael responed.

And once Michael was happily playing with the bright colored blocks, Liv took Elliot into the hallway to fill him in on what Amelia had told her. They stood there brainstorming ideas and agreed that they should check out everyone from the firm that she worked out.

"Liv, I think that I should check this out and you stay in there with the kids. They seem better when your around. And maybe you can get more out of them," Elliot argued. And you'll be safe here, Elliot added to himself.

"Fine. And you can't protect me forever, El." Liv turned around and went back to the playroom where Amelia and Michael were waiting for her.

Wait, I said that aloud? Elliot questioned himself. Oops.

Before he left, Elliot had Munch and Fin see if they could find Amelia's father using the DNA he got off the long blonde hair he found on the table that could only belong to her.

Meanwhile in the playroom, Liv and Amelia were playing with Michael and talking about normal stuff, like school, friends, favorites. And Liv quickly learned that Amelia's favorite subject was history, she hated math, her best friends were Stella and Melody, she had a crush on a boy in her grade named Cole, her favorite color was blue, favorite food was pizza, and ice cream. Liv also told Amelia a little about herself, including were she was from, her favorite color, which was also blue, and her best friend ADA Casey Novak, who would be prosucating her mother's case.

After a moment Amelia asked the Detective, "Do you like your partner, Elliot?"

At hearing that, Liv nearly choked on her coffee. When the cough and sputtering died down, she look at Amelia and replied. "Of course I do, he's my partner."

"No, not like that. I know you know what I mean. I mean, like like him. As in love him."

Instead of answering, Liv countered her with a question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, because of they way he looks at you. He has this sorta protection in his eyes when he's around you. He looks at you differently then 'just a partner' would. And you never answered my question, are you in love with him?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. It wouldn't happen anyways. There's rules against interoffice dating. And he just went through a divorce."

"But that doesn't have anything to do with whether you love him or not. It's a simple question that diserves a simple yes or no."

"Well, miss smarty pants, I don't have a simple answer for you."

"Well, ya should. But I'll ask a different question instead. Are you falling for him?"

"Yeah, I think I am," Liv acknowledged, more to herself then the girl sitting across from her.

Almost 2 hours later, Elliot walked back into the playroom to find Michael, Amelia, and Liv gone. He panicked and ran down the hall to the squadroom, where Fin and Munch were having another argument.

"Fin, Munch! Where are Liv and the kids?" Elliot practically yelled at them.

"I think I saw them heading up to the cribs," Fin replied, before resumimng hois argument.

After hearing this, Elliot ran upstairs to where the cribs are located. He sighed when he stopped in the door way and was greeted by Liv's sweet, soft vioce singing to Michael, who was laying down on one of the bunks.

Hush, little boy, don't say a word,

Livia's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Livia's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Livia's gonna buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Livia's gonna buy you a billy goat,

And if that billy goat don't pull,

Livia's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Livia's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,

Livia's gonna buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little boy in town.

By the time she was finished Michael was asleep and it looked like Amelia was starting to drift off. After putting a blanket over top Michael, Liv went over to where Amelia was sitting and said, "You can get some rest, too. I'll be right down stairs if you need anything."

All Amelia did was nod and lied down on the other bunk. Liv grab another blanket and placed it on top of Amelia. She hesitated before bending down and kissing the teen's head, then going and doing the same for Michael. Before she closing the door, she wisphered 'goodnight' and turned to run smack into Elliot's chest.

"Ah! El! You scared me!"

"Sorry, Liv. I came up here to tell you that I went through all the coworkers and clients and turned out empty. You were in there singing so beautifully that I didn't want distrub you." Wait did I just say that my partner was singing beautifully? What the hell, Elliot? Your going soft!

"Thanks. My mother used to sing it to me when I was really little and she was sober. I can't believe I remember it." Liv tried to laugh to cover up the tears that were threatening to fall. She knew she had to let these kids go to social services, as their father was going away for abuse, and possession of drugs, but she loved them. Singing that song made her realise how much she wanted to sing it every night to her children, the children that she didn't have.

Elliot saw the tears in her eyes and reached out and pulled her into a hug. He stood there, rubbing circles on her back and whispering, "It's okay," in her ear. They stood there, in the doorway, Elliot holding a crying Olivia in his arms, until her cries subsided and her breathing eased. He decided then to look down at her, and immediately noctied that she too was starting to drift off. He lightly shook her while telling her to lie down in on of the bunks. He helped her lie in between Amelia and Michael, where she was singing minutes before. Elliot grabbed a blanket and placed it gently across Liv. Before he walked out, he whispered, "Liv, I love you."

Liv heard him walk out and close the door behind him, before whispering, "I love you too, El."

Liv woke with start, hearing a noise. She listened, and looked over to Amelia, who was thrashing around in her sleep.

"Amelia! Amelia! Come on, wake up, your safe now," Liv said as she shook the sleeping teen awake.

"Ahh! No! Leave her alone!" Amelia screamed before waking up abruptly and bursting into tears. "Olivia! I thought...I thought.."

Liv walked to the bunk Amelia was in and held her tight saying,"Shh sweetie, your okay. I've got to. Your safe."

When Amelia was finished, Liv asked, "do you want to talk about it? It'll make you feel better."

"I was in the kitchen a few weeks ago. My mom and I were cooking dinner. Michael was at a friend's house. Andrew, my step-father, walked in, smelling like alcohol. He came over to us and started beating my mother. No reason. Just started hitting her. She blocked a few of his punches like she taught me to. She was on the ground bleeding when I started screaming for him to stop. He went and started punching me. I wake up later, and my mother is locking the door and Andrew is nowhere in sight. The dream. It felt like it was going on over and over again. Just this time my mom didn't wake up." At this point Amelia was crying again, and Liv just took her in her arms until she cried herself to sleep. She carefully got up and headed down to the squad room closing the door behind her.

Elliot looked at his beautiful, goddess like partner who just came into view. He sat there staring at her until she noticed him, making him blush and turn back to his desk work.

"El," Live came around to sit on the edge of his desk. "What are we going to do about those kids? For tonight, I mean. They can't stay here. I was gonna go talk to Cregan about them staying with on of us tonight, since we don't know if they are targets."

"I'm one step ahead of you partner. I was already given the okay.I'll go with Amelia when she wakes to her apartment. Well grab some stuff for them and then we'll figure it out who goes with whom."

"Watcha guys talking about?" Amelia questioned as she walked into the squad room.

"We were saying how, I'm gonna go with you back to your apartment and grabs some stuff for you and your brother. You guys are gonna stay with one of us tonight." Elliot replied looking at Olivia for approval. Olivia nodded, and Elliot went on, "Well, kiddo, we going to go now before it gets to late. Grab your coat and we'll be back soon."

Elliot and Amelia arrived at the latter's apartment, only 19 minutes later. Amelia unlocked the door, gestured for Elliot to come in, then locked the door behind her.

But no sooner did she lock the door, she felt a cool piece of metal resting on the back of her skull.

"Turn around slowly with your hands up." A dark, deep voice said. "Don't even think about trying to disarm me, Detective. You try anything and I will shoot my daughter."

**Please review!**

**Sorry this one's so long...don't expect any more of this length**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey peeps! I am so happy that I got so many reviews and follows! Thank you! Thank you so much for those who reviewed! Your comments were amazing!**

**This chapter is shorter then the other one...and this is probably going tot be the last post before school starts, which is Wednesday. :( but i will never forget about you guys!**

**Here ya are!**

Once El and Amelia left, Olivia went back up to the cribs with a case file to watch over Michael as he slept. As she made her way upstairs, she got this gut feeling that something was wrong. She panicked and ran the rest of the way to the cribs. She sighed when she saw Michael sleeping peacefully on the bottom bunk. She sat down in a chair close to the door, and started to skim through the file but that gut feeling never went away.

* * *

Previously:

_Elliot and Amelia arrived at the latter's apartment, only 19 minutes later. Amelia unlocked the door, gestured for Elliot to come in, then locked the door behind her._

_But no sooner did she lock the door, she felt a cool piece of metal resting on the back of her skull._

_"Turn around slowly with your hands up." A dark, deep voice said. "Don't even think about trying to disarm me, Detective. You try anything and I will shoot my daughter."_

"Dad?" Amelia voiced.

"Yes. I am your father. Now turn around slowly with your hands up like I said, both of you." When neither made a movement, he added, "now! Or she dies!"

Slowly Elliot and Amelia turn to be face to face with Amelia's father.

"Good," the nameless man stated. "Now walk slowly to the couch, with you hands still up. Good. Pull out your phone and turn it off. Good. Now detective I want you to tape you hands behind your back, tight, or she dies." When Elliot didn't make a move to grab the sliver duck tape out of the man's hand, the man walked to Elliot and throw the tape in his lap. "If you don't do it now, I will shoot her."

He cocked the gun, which made Amelia wince, and Elliot realized that he would seriously shoot her. He took the tape and wrapped it tightly around his right wrist, then placed his hands behind him and wrapped his left wrist with tape. Before he could ripe off the end, the man said, "and make sure you get it around both wrists. I don't want it to get undone." Elliot continued to wrap his wrists, until he went around them over five times. The man then pushed Amelia, roughly, on the couch next to him. Then there was a knock at the door. "Stay." Was all he said before he left the room heading towards the door.

* * *

_20 minutes earlier_

Michael slowly opened his eyes and immediately noticed that he was not in his normal bed. He looked around and saw Liv sitting in a chair reading something. He got up and trotted to her and took a set in her lap as he pushed the file out of the way.

Liv was off in her own world, thinking about what Amelia had said earlier about her and Elliot. Her words ran through her head over and over, like a broken record. Are you in love with him? Why couldn't she give a simple answer. It was a simple question. Yes or no. Did she love him or not. Her heart wanted to say yes, she loved him. But her mind said, no you can't. He's your partner, nothing else. He doesn't even like you like that, and if he did what if he hurt you? She was going to think more, but then she felt a weight in her lap that immediately stopped her thoughts.

"Hey, buddy. How'd you sleep?" Liv asked the toddler in her child voice.

"Good. Where's mommy Livia? I miss her."

Liv knew he was going to ask where she was at one point, but she never thought how she was going to answer. His mother was dead. Liv didn't want to lie to him, so she settled on the first thing that came to her mind that was mostly truthful.

"Your mommy went up into the clouds. She's watching you right now."

"Why is she up there?"

"She had to go. She, uh, wants me to tell you and your sister that she will always love you and that she'll always be watching."

"Is she coming back?"

"No, sweetheart, she isn't. She can't." It broke her heart that this boy lost his mother, and probably won't remember much of her later. She felt so sorry for this boy.

"Livia?" Michael asks in a small voice. "Where's sissy?"

Sissy? Liv thought, who the hell is sissy? Oh his sister! Duh! "She and El went back to your house to get you some clothes."

"When she gonna be back?" Worry was evident in his voice.

"I don't know. They should be back soon. How about we call them?" Hoping hearing his sister would calm him.

"Okay."

Liv speed dialed El. It went right to voice mail. He wouldn't turn off his phone, she thought, so she tried again. And again it went straight to voicemail. Liv was now getting worried. He would never turn off his phone.

"What, Livia?" Michael question sensing something was wrong.

Instead of answering, she picked him up and grabbed the file that was discarded earlier, and walked back to the squad room. She placed him in her chair and yelled over to Munch, "Can you trace a phone that's turned off?"

"Yeah, I can try, why?" Munch replied shocked with the sudden question.

"I need you to trace El's phone," she replied, ignoring his question.

"Yeah. Give me a minute. Okay so here it is. His phone was turned off at...our vic's residence."

"Thanks, Munch. I have to go. Can you watch him?" She gestured to Michael before putting on her coat and leaving without waiting for an answer.

* * *

Once Liv got to the apartment, she knocked and drew her gun. She listened carefully and could hear voices, and shuffling of feet. She step back when she heard the door being unlocked.

A man opened the door with a gun in his hand, already pointed at her.

"Give me your weapon, now. Or I will kill her." He stepped aside, and there sitting on the couch was a duck taped Elliot and a scared Amelia. The man pointed the gun at Amelia, and her face grew more frightened.

Knowing not to test this man, she placed her gun on the ground. The man picked it up and placed it his jeans in his back.

"Now go sit." He said, pointing the gun back at her.

She slowly walked over to the couch, but did not sit. Instead she looked at Elliot and sent him a telepathic message. I got him, you get her out of here.

Elliot replied, Don't get hurt. On three. One. Two. Three. Go!

She turned to the man and knocked the gun out of his hand, as Elliot screamed, "Amelia! Come on run!"

Both ran to the door, leaving Liv and the man to fight.

Before he even realized that the gun was knocked out of his hand, she upper cut him square on the jaw, causing him to stagger back. He started to go for a hook punch, but Olivia easily ducked it and kicked him in the balls. He doubled over and reached for the gun in his back, and got 2 shoots in before completely collapsing.

At first Olivia didn't feel one bullet pierce her abdomen. She just clutched her stomach and fell forward. She could feel her blood on her fingers, she could hear sirens in the distance and Elliot's voice. Then the world went black.

**Review! Review! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I have been very busy with school and such. Not to mention that I had horrible writers block. I wouldn't be able to update all week, only on weekends or Fridays. If I get many reviews, I could try harder to fit time into my schedule to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. If I did, Elliot would have never left and this story would be true...

"Come on, Liv! Stay with me!" Elliot shouted at Olivia's side. He had Amelia call 911 as he ran back into the apartment to help Liv. The mystery man was still laying on the ground, holding his manly parts, unnoticed. The EMTs and uniformed cops were in the room within a few minutes, and Elliot was still holding pressure to Liv's abdomen and begging her to stay with him.

"I...love...you..." Liv gasped out, her voice getting weaker every second.

Elliot heard her talk and looked at her shocked. She just said she loves me.

"Liv, you'll be alright, just stay with me. Please!" El was being pushed aside by the EMTs that rushed to Olivia's side.

"Sir, we're going to have to take her now." One of the responders told Elliot.

"Can I ride with her please? She's my partner."

"Sure. But we need to get her to the hospital now." Another responder chimed in.

Almost three hours later, Elliot, Amelia, Michael, Fin, Munch, and Cragen sat in the waiting room at Mercy General, when Casey ran in.

"Oh my God! I was in locked up in my office trying to get work done when I heard. Omg. Is she going to be okay? What happened? Oh my God, oh my G-"

"Casey! Calm down! You aren't helping by yelling," Cregan interrupted. "She went into surgery. We haven't heard anything yet. She has a GSW to her abdomen. So until the doctors tell us, sit down." He patted a seat next to him.

Elliot sat next to Amelia, his head in his hands. He hadn't said a word since she went into surgery. Amelia looked just as lost, and only talked when Michael, who was sitting in her lap, asked a question. Munch was sitting next to them, Cregan and now Casey on the other side. Fin hadn't sat down since he got here, over two hours ago. Instead he just paced the length of the waiting room, not stopping or acknowledging anything in the room.

"Family of Olivia Benson?" A voice calls out into the silence.

"We are," Elliot replied, standing.

"All of you?" The doctor questioned as he motioned forwards the row of people.

"Yes," Cregan replied this time.

"Anyways, Detective Benson has a GSW to the abdomen. The bullet hit her small intestine and thankfully missed all other vital organs. She did, however, lose a lot of blood, so she will be weak for a while. She's asleep now, and will wake when the medication we gave her wears off."

"Can we see her?" Casey said.

"Yes, but only two at a time. The nurse will tell you where she is." The doctor walked off, having to go deal with other patients.

"Elliot and Amelia, you go first, " Cregan insisted.

When they walked into the room, they were greeted by the smell of bleach and cleaners.

They walked farther into the room, and came in view of a pale, lifeless form on a white hospital bed. Elliot stood there frozen, while Amelia sat in one of the chairs besides the bed, and took Olivia's hand. There was silence in the room. Both too lost in their thoughts to speak. Elliot finally walked over to the bed and sat by her feet. He took her other hand in his, and whispered, "Liv, I love you from the first moment you stepped into that office. I love everything about you. Your stubbiness, kindness, laugh, your beautiful eyes. Liv, please wake up, so I can truely tell you this. Please, I don't know what I would do without you. You are my life. My everything."

"I didn't know how good with words you were, El." Elliot jerked his head upwards to gaze into the chocolate eyes he gets so lost in. Liv stared back at him, grinning.

"Olivia! Your okay!" Amelia shouted upon hearing her voice. She quickly rose and leaned into Olivia for a hug.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I'm fine. You can't get rid of me that fast."

"Fine, Liv? You just got shot. I don't think you'll be fine for a while." Elliot interuputed.

"Um, well, I am going just leave now... I'll be back later Olivia." Amelia interrupted, sensing a fight brewing. She walked out off the room and back into the waiting room where everyone was sitting.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were going to be in Liv's room," Fin asked as he saw her in the room.

"Well, I was going to stay, but she just woke up, and it seemed like Elliot and her had stuff to talk about privately. And I couldn't stay away from my little brother for long," she added when Michael noticed her in the room and started to come to her.

Meanwhile, in Liv's hospital room...

"El-"

"No, Liv, answer a question first. How much of my speech did ya hear?"

She heard all of it. She heard him confess his love for her. But do she dare say that she did? What would he think? Am I ready to tell him I love him back? Was he just kidding me cause he wanted me to walk up? She stayed silent for a few moments, then decided to jump in feet first, it was long over due to tell him her feelings.

"I love you too." That was all she had to say for him to know she heard him. Without thinking he went over and took her in his arms and held her close. Their foreheads were touching, and he leaned down a little, as if asking for the okay, and when she leaned in closer, he took it as a yes, and lightly pressed his lips to hers. As soon as they touched, he could feel sparks running up and down his back, a feeling he never felt before, not with Kathy, not with any other woman. And it felt so good.

She intsently fell into the kiss, and she felt her arms snake around his neck as the kiss deepened. She felt whole, safe there in his arms. It felt so right. He fiddled with her hair, and let his arms travel to the small of her back, before there was a knock at the door that caused them to jump apart.

There in the doorway stood, Cregan, looking confused, but slightly amused.

**Sorry its short, Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. The number of reviews for the last chapter were embarrassing. I got FOUR. FOUR. out of how many follows? 21. Twenty FREAKING one. FOUR. just four? is that all you got? i gave y'all E/O...and i get four. FOUR. i shouldn't even be updating. SEVENTEEN of you didn't write anything. SEVENTEEN. one nine. i get that not all of you might have seen that there was an update, but SEVENTEEN?**

**Okay new rule. I need at least 8 reviews. this is chapter eight. so EIGHT reviews. they can not all be from the same person though, nice try, i saw someone did that to another story. I know half of you aren't even reading the author's notes, so the other half of you who are need to REVIEW.**

**I will not update until i get my EIGHT reviews.**

**and don't worry MLN, i'm getting there, hold your horses.**

"Captain, we...um, was...a, just...umm..." Elliot tried to explain.

"Look, I don't know what happened, doesn't look like you do either. I will just, um, come back later." Cregan replied to Elliot's stuttering. He was standing there long enough to know what happened, to hear Olivia confess to Elliot. As a friend, he was happy for them, he was waiting for it to happen since they became partners. As their boss, well, he knew he would have to do something about it, if they couldn't keep it out of the office. He knew he wouldn't say anything to IAB because he knew once they started their relationship, they wouldn't stop. He wasn't going to break up his best detectives because of something that was going to happen anyways.

Liv and El just sat there after Cregan left..They didn't dare look at each other, just stared at the door.

It was Liv who spoke up first.

"Elliot, I-"

"No, Liv, hear me out first. I'm sorry I kissed, you it was impulsive and I wasn't thinking of the consequences. It was my fault. I-"

"El. Stop. It wasn't your fault. And you shouldn't be sorry. It was the most amazing feeling I ever had. And what I said before still stands. I love you Elliot Stabler. You are my best friend and I don't want to lose that friendship. I trust you with everything and you saved my ass more times than I can count. And I don't think I properly thanked you for saving me today." She leaned in faster than Elliot did minutes before, and before he could register what was going on she had her lips on his. This time it wasn't slow and questionly like the first one was. This was faster and was purely love.

As soon as he could react, Elliot wrapped his arms around Liv's injured waist, carefull of the bullet wound from only a few hour before. He gently pulled her closer, while her tongue begged for entrance. He gladly open his mouth, and was greeted by her soft tongue. They fought for a while, but in the end Elliot gained dominance. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing, Elliot's hands on the small of her back, and her hands in his hair. They broke apart when air became an issue.

Out of breath, Elliot said, "That...was the...best...thank you...ever."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the waiting room...

"Cregan! Is she okay?" Casey asked as soon as she saw the captain walk back to the waiting room.

"She's doing good. She's wake now," Cregan replied. "But she is a little preoccupied, so I wouldn't go in there," he added when he saw Casey jump out of her seat.

"Preoccupied? How can she be preoccupied when she just woke up?" Fin asked, speaking for the first time since arriving.

"Um, well, I shouldn't be the one to tell, but just don't go in there."

"What, is she and Elliot going at it in a hospital bed?" Munch asked.

Fin glared at him, Amelia shook her head, and Casey looked a little happy that Munch would suggest it. Cregan didn't even what to think what was happening in that hospital room. He tried to dwell on it as least as possible.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were once again lip locked when someone cleared their throat at the door. They jumped apart, and Liv blushed when she saw the doctor standing in the doorway.

"Well, Olivia, I can see that you are awake. Now I have to check a few things and then the nurse will come in to change the dressings on the wound."

Elliot looked over to Liv, and silently asked, do you want me to stay? Liv nodded her head, not wanting to be left alone now. She loved the warmth Elliot gave her when they were close. And maybe after the dressing were done, then they could resume what they were doing before.

The doctor did his check up, and the nurse came and changed to dressings. Liv winced as the nurse took away the dressing. The stitches were still swollen and the sight broke Elliot's heart. His partner, best friend, crush, stood there in front of him, broken. She was hurt before, but this time she got hurt saving him. He felt like he had to protect her, and he let her take a bullet for him.

"El. Stop staring. It isn't your fault," Liv said once the nurse left.

"Yes it is. It should have been me. I should have fought him, not you. You should have taken Amelia and run."

"No. You did it right, I came to save you. Stop dwelling on it. And I thought I said before that I would give you a kidney."

"And I said that not if I could give you mine first."

"Thank you." Liv whispered. "Thank you for saving me. Come sit with me please." He didn't need to be asked twice. He sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into him so her back was leaning on his chest. He kissed her hair softly, as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

3 days later...

"El I'm fine. Please let me sign the forms."

"No Liv, until you let me take care off you during the rest of your medical leave, I will not let you sign the release forms."

"Fine. But you don't get to baby me. And near the ended of the week you will go back to work. Got it?" Liv knew she would never win that argument, but by making her own rules she would still be in control.

"Fine. Here you go," Elliot replied, happy she had agreed to let him take care of her. He passed her the papers that he held above his head like a child would. As soon as she could reach, she grabbed the papers out of his hands and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"I think you can do better thank you's then that Olivia," Elliot growled in a husky, sexy, deep voice.

Liv just glared at him and said, "later cowboy. And if you keep that attitude up you won't be getting any thank you from the couch."

"And what are you exatly proposing, Detective Benson?"

"If only you knew, Detective Stabler," Liv replied in a low sexy voice that Elliot had never heard before. That sentence alone, in that tone had caused him to need a very cold shower very soon.

"Livia!" Screamed a child as Olivia was wheeled into the waiting room to get to the loading dock.

Within seconds Michael was over at Olivia's side, trying to give her a hug, but the arm rest on the required wheelchair, was getting in the way.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" Liv asked, knowing that ASC should have taken the children to foster care, as much as it broke her heart, but they had no living family.

"Captain is letting us stay for a while, and waiting to ask you something before calling the state," Amelia cut in as she walked over to pick up her brother.

"Oh okay, do you know what he wanted to ask me?"

"No, he didn't say. And how have you been, Olivia? I see you are getting discharged."

"I am doing well, and El will be taking care of me for a few days."

"Ooooo, cool," Amelia replied. Yes she thought. Casey's plan worked. But they still have to get into bed together...

**Next, interrogation with the mystery man, and recovery. But what is that special question that Cregan wants to ask...**

**Remember EIGHT reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry to hear about you natbenson, hope you get better soon!**

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed! made me happy :) and happy author means happy story!**

**And to Sparklefights: I know that. i just need to know that people are still reading the story, and the reviews motivate me to write, knowing that people like what i write and are willing to read it. constructive criticism always helps a writer. sorry if it came out harsh or "bitchy" but i was very convinced that no one was reading it.**

**So I had my friend read the story asking for advice and so after I finished writing this chapter I went back and revised and spent a lot of time on it. Tell me if you like it!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever...I was waiting for my 8 reviews and have been having terrible writers block...so please suggest something! I know this is short...and not the best but...sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Amelia, Michael, the crazy shooter/kidnapper, and a computer...i wish i owned everything else...but sadly i dont...**

"So where are you guys staying?" a heartbroken Liv asked the homeless children.

"We're staying with Fin. He's really cool about it, but I don't want us to be a burden to him," Amelia replied.

"You two will not be a burden to us. And don't worry, if Fin really does get sick of you, then you two can stay with me. Or El, right El?"

"Of course. Maybe you can meet my kids. Well, maybe not all of them, just some of them," Elliot added, remembering that Maureen and Kathleen don't usually come and visit as their lives are busy right now.

"What are their names?" Michael asked in his cute three year old voice that made even Elliot's heart melt.

"Well," Elliot said kneeling down to his eye level. "The oldest one is Maureen, who's 26; Kathleen, who is 21; Lizzie and Dickie who are both 17; and Eli who is just about your age." Elliot playfully grabbed Michael nose as he said the latter part.

"Okay, guys, I would really like to get home, so can we finish this conversation elsewhere?" Liv impatiently asked. She hated hospitals, and three days in one was more than enough for her.

"Yes, Miss Impatient. How'd you guys get here?" Elliot questioned.

"I'm not impatient!" Live said just as Amelia replied with,

"We got a cab from the money Fin gave us from winning a bet."

"A bet? You have been betting with Fin?" Liv asked shocked that Fin would make a beat with someone he barely knew.

"Yeah."

"What was it about?" Elliot questioned and immediately syncing up with Liv like they were when interrogating.

"Um, you two."

"Us?" Liv questioned, worried. What if someone saw them in the hospital together with their tongues down each other's throat? If someone told IAB, they would be royally screwed.

"Yeah. He bet that you would be out of here in a day against doctor's orders, while Stabler stuffs his tongue down your throat."

"What!" Liv screamed. How could he have known about El and her? The only one that saw was Cregan. She trusted Cregan like a father and knew he would never tell anyone.

"How much did you bet?" Elliot asked, oblivious to the concern in Olivia's voice.

"50 bucks."

"50 bucks! Wow, Fin must've been feeling ambitious." Elliot replied shocked.

"Elliot! We could get separated and all you care about is how much money Fin bet? Really, El?"

"What? I wanted to know. And besides I trust them not to tell. I want the whole world to know that you're mine." Their eyes met, Elliot's full of love and innocence, and Liv's with worry and starting to water by the last part of his words. He wanted her to be his. No other man had ever said that before with such love and confidence.

Amelia, sensing that either a fight was coming, or some sappy kiss, intervened by saying, "come on guys! Michael and I are hungry."

This broke their eye contact, and Elliot sighed and said, "Fine. We'll get some food as we get Miss. Impatient home."

"Hey! I'm not impatient!" Liv yelled as he pushed her wheelchair to the loading dock.

* * *

They ended up grabbing a pizza on the way to Olivia's apartment. Olivia was almost carried from the car to the elevator by a very persistent Elliot. He only let her walk when she promised that once they were in the apartment she'd lie down on the couch.

Olivia gave the keys to Amelia who unlocked the door for Olivia who was carrying the pizza, much to Elliot's disapproval, and a sleeping Michael who was in Elliot's arms. Olivia, true to her word, put the pizza on the counter and went straight to the couch.

"Uh. Liv?" Elliot asked in the hall as he looked around with the sleeping toddler in his arms.

"Yeah?" She answered from the couch.

"Where do you want me to put him? Your guest bedroom is full of crap."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that. Could you, uh, put him on my bed? I'll have to think about sleeping arrangements."

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Elliot walked down the hall a little more, and opened the door that he could only assume was Liv's bedroom. He was immediately greeted by the scent of Liv. It smelled like a coconut perfume, and a mango shampoo scent that was coming from the adjoint bathroom. He sucked in a deep breath, savoring the smell. He stood there, in the doorway, taking it all in. He was in Olivia's bedroom. His partner. His best friend. And now his lover. He looked around, in the semi darkness. She had a small closet on one side of the room. She had a dresser against the opposite wall, her bed in the middle. She had a small night stand in between the door frame and the edge of the bed, with different nick nacks on it. There were three pictures on it. On of her and Calvin, taken in the station a couple days before he was taken away. One was of the whole squad at the annual policemen's ball. And the last one was right in front, next to her alarm clock, was one of her and El. It was also taken at the policeman's ball, but was from the most recent on a few months after his divorce. He had his arm around her shoulders and she was pulled into his chest with one of the true Liv smiles that he loved. She was wearing a strapless black sweetheart neckline dress. It came to her ankles, close to the black heels she was wearing that made her only about an inch shorter than Elliot. He remembered standing there for that picture, the feeling he got when she was so close to him. He could feel it now, just standing here, in her room, thinking of a memory that happened months ago.

He was awoken from his trance by Michael's stirring. Elliot quickly pulled the covers on the bed back and placed the boy on it. He slide off the small shoes and placed them on the floor next to the bed. He pulled the covers on the still sleeping toddler, hesitated, and placed a small kiss to his head. He turned to exit the room, only to come face to face with Olivia.

She stood in the doorway, leaning against the door-frame. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were tearing up.

Seeing the tears Elliot wrapped his hands around her and brought her in close, sniffing her smell. She smelled just like her room, but more.

"Liv, why are you crying?" He asked after a moment of resting in the embrace.

"El, seeing you with him, it just was so beautiful. How you treated him like one if your own. I just never saw the caring and protected part of you when you weren't with your kids."

"Liv, you know that I care about these kids like they are mine own. I am going to care and protect them, just like I would do to you. So please, baby, don't cry."

"I know, it's the painkillers that are making me emotional."

"I know. Can we go eat now? I think Amelia's waiting for us."

Just as they walked out to the hallway, Liv's cell phone rung. Looking at the caller ID, she whispered "Cregan". Elliot got a sick feeling in his stomach, knowing Cregan wanted to talk to her, and he hoped it wasn't about what happened in the hospital.

**Tada! One more chapter posted! I know it took forever...but I sorry! Please please please review! With suggestions! It would make me happy! And dont worry MLN i promise next chapter i'll answer your questions!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so heys peeps! I know I haven't updated in a while...I was going to try to write all this weekend, but my English teacher didn't post the homework on the website till Saturday morning, and I had much difficulty with it. My English teacher is awesome and my fav teacher this year ...but seriously has a problem with posting homework on time and it pisses me off. I also went to the ropes course at night on Saturday and it was so awesome! Climbing through the trees in the dark trying not to fall of the elements! So I didn't have time to write them either. So sorry! And I know those are lame excuses but they are the truth. and I wasnt very motivated to write this...i am an idiot and wrote a new story which, I hope, some of you have read...and i was writing for that instead of this...i know its short, but in order to update like now, thats all i can produce**

**Here's the chapter!**

Back at the precinct three days earlier right after the fight after the encounter with the captain in the hospital room...

"Hey didn't I say I am not going to say anything? So why are you still here?"

"I know you said that and I also know that your lawyer is on his way."

"So why are you still here?" the man asked, sitting on a metal chair with an ice pack to his manly parts, which were damaged greatly by Liv's punch.

"I'm here to keep you company until then. And I can talk to you. You don't have to talk back if you don't want to," Fin told the suspect.

"Okay, so talk."

"You kidnapped a police detective and a witness to a crime. You held a gun to them. You then attacked another detective and put a bullet in her. Did I leave anything out?"

"No comment." the man replied with absolute no expression on his face.

"I'll take that as a no. So I can charge you with assault, kidnapping, and attempt of murder. I just thought you should know what you get charged with. All those on top of each other get you 25 to life. Depending on how the trial goes, you may or may not get parole."

"I'm thinking not," Cregan said as he walked into the small room, the lawyer behind him.

"Captain, Consular. I was just telling are mystery man here the consequences piling on top of him," Fin greeted the men.

"You don't have to say anything," was the first and only words that the lawyer spoke when he sat down next to his client.

"Well, consular, I'll leave you to it." Cregan said as he exited the interrogation room, closing the door behind him.

"Okay. So what's your name? And before you say anything consular, I need to know that for the records. And since he _will_ be going to court, there is no point in hiding anything," Fin said, knowing the ways of the countless counselors that have sat across from him before. He wanted this interview to go fast; he planned on going to check up on Liv after he was done here. He wasn't going to waste any time playing games while his baby girl was in the hospital.

Meanwhile in the bullpen...

"Michael please! Don't be such a fussy! Use your manners and eat it!" Amelia scolded her brother.

"But why?! I don't like it!" Michael complained.

"Please just eat half of it then, for me," Amelia said, defeated by her younger brother.

"Fine."

"Come on you two! Whats all this fighting about?" Munch asked as he sat down in his chair, in front of the fight between siblings that was happening on Fin's desk across from him.

"Nothing I can't handle. He's just being my brother. Picky, annoying, stubborn. Kinda like you."

"I'm just gonna take that as a compliment," Munch replied under his breath. "Okay! So how about you kids and I go and get out of this room. Its too depressing, and eerie." Munch knew what problems could arise if the suspect was seen walking through the bullpen with the kids in here. He really didn't want to do anymore paperwork or clean up blood. Captain wanted everyone to work on this case, and since Liv was in the hospital, and Elliot _insisted_ that he be there the whole time, they were short handed.

Amelia sighed, moments later, taking Munch out of his trance, and said, "He isn't going to eat anymore, so we can go to wherever you want to hide us."

Munch was surprised._ Hide us? How did she know..._ and again was brought out of the world of his thoughts when she spoke.

"I know that look. My mother gave me that look a lot. Its fear, and concern. You want Michael and I to go somewhere so we don't get hurt, 'cause you care about us. Thanks your so sweet."

"Hey, to me you're just another bunch of kids. But I know that Liv'll kill me if I let you stay in here. So sorry sweetheart, don't let your ego get too big," Munch replied, his voice full of sarcasm.

Amelia scrunched up her nose and made a face at him, which he just had to laugh at. She grabbed up all their belongings, the few that they had, as they weren't able to get the stuff they went for when they went to her apartment, and tugged Michael out of the chair. Munch stood, and motioned for them to follow, down the hallway where the playroom is.

* * *

The consular took this as his cue to whisper into his client's ear. Fin knew this game, he has played it before. He just had to make sure to ask the right questions and play it at a moderate pace, so he didn't have to interview him again.

"My name is Jason Coldman."

Ah. So the man has a name, thought Fin. "What is your relationship with the Rensons'?" **(A/n I realize I used this name for amelia last name in the beginning before I knew what show this was for. Sorry for any confusion...my bad )** Fin asked out loud. More whispers. "Remember, you were found inside their apartment with one of them at gunpoint," Fin added incase he was stonewalled by the famous "don't answer that."

At this the consular nodded, and Jason looked at Fin and said, "I am their uncle. Amelia's _real_ father's brother."


End file.
